Knew It All Along
by ChloeKingfanatic1894
Summary: Kira Star always knew Austin and Ally were in love! Why does she accept his offer to be his girlfriend? Starts at the end of Chapters & Choices and then jumps back to when we first see Kira!
1. To Understand Me

**AN: Okay! I know a lot of Auslly fans hate Kira! I still want to write a story for her to explain her POV of the series starting at the end of Chapters & Choices. I do not own Austin & Ally or Kira!**

* * *

Kira's POV:

I stand against the back wall of the room and watch as Austin and Ally sing their duet. It is so obvious that they are in love and yet my dad told me I should date Austin for publicity reasons. He always does this to me unless the guy is definitely taken. I always knew there was something between them no matter how often they denied it. I saw them laughing after the filming for Austin's music video wrapped and Austin would look at Ally like she was the most important thing to him. He has never looked at me that way before.

_If you want a friend, doesn't matter when, anything you need that's what I'll be.  
You can come to me.  
You can come to me.  
Yea-aaah!_

I watch as they turn to each other and sing the last verse of the song. They make a beautiful couple. The sparks between them are so obvious and Ally looks so sincere as she sings the last two lines of the song. The crowd goes crazy and for a minute they don't notice. Ally finally turns to the audience and smiles. They run off stage and I am about to follow them when my dad calls me. "Hey! Did you accept his offer yet?!" I sigh and shake my head as I see Trish and Dez walking towards the stage. I start to walk that way. "Not yet, dad! The duet just ended!" I hear him put something down and sigh. "Do it! Bye!" He hangs up and I run to Austin. As I get closer, I am sure I see him kissing Ally through the cracks of the bamboo, but I keep going. I finally squeeze past Dez and Trish and see him and Ally smiling at each other, but not standing within touching distance. "Austin," I walk up to him and stand in between him and Ally. I hesitate for a split second when I see how he's smiling, but keep talking. "I thought about it!" I hesitate for a second more as I start to see his unhappy reaction. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend!" I wrap my arms around his neck, put my head on his chest, and lean into him. I don't feel him hug back. I guess I always knew this would happen, but to understand how you need to know the whole story. Starting with the filming for his music video...

* * *

**AN: Love? Hate? Review! :) Almost the same chapter except I set it up so that I can go back to Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath and go forward to Partners & Parachutes.**


	2. Meeting Austin And Ally

**AN: I am trying to stay as true to the real TV show as possible while adding in scenes that could have happened while Kira was not with the gang! Review! Disclaimer applies!**

* * *

Kira's POV:

My dad and I arrive at a fair and I look up at all the tall rides. "Kira, please think about it! I want you to get your moment of fame with Austin!" I look at my dad and he seems worried. I smile reassuringly. "Dad, I will try! Trust me! I want to make you proud and if that means I need to date one of your artists..." I shrug. "...so be it!" He nods and kisses my cheek lightly. "Go get 'em, tiger! Oh! Don't go all fangirl on him!" I giggle as I hop out of the limo. I walk inside without having to pay and look for Austin. I finally spot him buttoning up his shirt so I look away quickly as I walk towards him. He sees me and goes to his friend. I see him say something and the other boy respond and point at me. He takes a step forward as I reach him. "Hi, Austin! I'm Kira! I'm such a huge fan!" I smile and look at him for a response. He seems taken aback for some reason. "Hi! Nice to meet you!" He motions for me to hold on with both of his hands and stumbles away like a drunk person. I wonder what's wrong as I turn away and look around some more.

"Okay, Kira!" I turn around when I hear my name to see the red-head standing in front of me. "Our first scene's gonna be on the ferris wheel!" I smile at him. He seems sweet. "Oooo! How exciting!" He turns away from me and screams like a girl. "YES! IT IS EXCITING!" He begins whispering and pointing to a pretty brunette with highlights that Austin seems very engrossed in. "Our wardrobe girl, Ally, will be right with you." He leaves and I look at all the stars and try counting them. Then I watch people as they try to win prizes. "Hey Kira!" A high voice says my name and I turn to the sound. "I'm Ally, the wardrobe girl!" I look at the scarf in her hands. "Oh! Is that for me?" Ally gasps and I look at her as if she grew hoofs. "No! It's for me! My nose is always cold!" As she talks she presses the scarf against her nose and pulls it up until it covers her eyes and she's holding the ends above her head. After nervously laughing, she leaves and goes to talk to Austin and his friend.

I look at the couples walking around me and back at Austin. His face is identical to the boys with a girl at their side and he's looking at Ally. I shake it off as I remember my promise to my dad and hum to myself for about fifteen seconds until Austin walks over to me. "So...how old are you?" I smile and lean in a bit. "I'm sixteen!" He nods and turns away. "Cool!" Suddenly, he bursts out laughing and I join him. "What's so funny?" He turns to me and jabs his thumb at the short Latina that operates the ferris wheel. "Trish raised the height arrow so that the little girl couldn't complain about the ferris wheel being closed!" I look over in time to see a puppy-dog face on a tiny girl with pigtails. Trish waves it off as she talks and walks towards the seat Austin and I will be in. We follow her and sit down. She secures the bar in front of us and leaves as the red-head comes over. I suddenly remember his name is Dez. Weird name, right? "Okay, guys! Remember you're in love! So I want you nose to nose, gazing into each other's eyes." He gestures wildly as he talks which makes him seem loveable. Austin and I look at each other and as I smile he looks like he wants to throw up.

* * *

**AN: Okay! Tell me what you think! I want to hear your thoughts! :)**


	3. Stuck At The Top

**AN: Here is chapter 3! Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I wanted to finish this chapter first, but I just haven't had time to watch Austin & Ally episodes to help get the lines right! Plus, I got in a car crash two weeks ago tomorrow! Disclaimer applies! I will add onto this chapter! I just wanted to give you guys SOMETHING for your patience!**

* * *

Kira's POV:

I nod my head smiling. I am so excited to act like Austin Moon's girlfriend. "Do we have to be nose to nose? Can't we be back to back?" Austin turns his back to me. Dez juts his head back. "No! That is not my vision!" As he talks, he starts talking through his megaphone. He puts it down again. What a passionate director! "Trish, start it up." I look down and hope I don't embarrass myself. "Enjoy the Wheel of Terror." Trish's unenthusiastic voice hits my ears. I look at Austin and smile as the ferris wheel begins moving. "Aaand ACTION!" I look at Austin and smile. "Isn't this cool?!" He leans away from me a bit, but not so much that he ruins Dez's music video. "Yeeeaaah! So cool!" We suddenly stop as we start to come down the other side. I start to panic. This could NOT be happening to me AGAIN! I am fine with riding on the ferris wheel as long as it doesn't stop. "Why did we stop?" I start to hyperventilate. "I don't know, but I hope it's not for long 'cause I'm scared of heights!" I start to scoot closer to him and cling to him. Austin breathes heavily. "We probably shouldn't sit too close! If the cart gets unbalanced, we'll fall and it will be a horrible breath-I mean death!" I look down and swiftly look back up when I hear that last part. "Okay! Now I'm really scared!" I look around which is a huge mistake as I take in just how high up we are. "You'll be fine. Just take deep breaths." I do as he says and look at him. This doesn't seem to work. His eyes widen after a second or two. "Okay! Small breaths! Take REEEALLY small breaths!"

I do what he says and he looks down. "What's the holdup down there?" Ally looks up at us and immediately answers him. "TRISH IS ON THE PHONE WITH MAINTENANCE! I'M SURE THEY'LL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!" She smiles up to him and the smile he sends back to her makes me wonder what their status is. Trish says something that makes Ally's face turn to one of horror. I soon know why when Dez turns to us. "IT'S GONNA BE AN HOUR!" Austin shakes his head and looks up as he yells. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dez raises his megaphone as he yells back to Austin. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Those next few minutes go by agonizingly slow. I decide to tell him about my cat who ran away. Most of the time, he'd be looking down at Ally and smiling. One of the times he looked at her, she caught him and he looked away blushing. He looks behind him at something in the distance. I look down and then grab his arm as I look at him. "And then when I turned seven my dad got me a new cat to replace Mr. Whiskers!" I realize I'm babbling like an idiot. "Sorry I'm babbling! Talking helps to calm me down!" Austin turns around again and he's crying. I think my mind is playing tricks on me. "Are you crying?" He tries to calm down as he answers me. "That last story really got to me! I can't imagine why Mr. Whiskers would run away from you!" I continue to cling to him as I try to control my breathing. "I don't know either!"

* * *

**AN: So I need help finding the next part of this episode! I MIGHT find it on the same channel I got everything else from so far if I look hard enough, but if I don't...I'm gonna need a Beta to help me find more episodes!**


End file.
